Sea Exploration
Sea Exploration Colonizing Distant War Rebellion Official Description Development Team *'Developer:' Berus *'Graphics:' Falastur *'Quality Assurance:' Sybirus *'Audio:' Addiv Walkthrough |items = * 1 Adamant Longsword * 1 Maple Longbow * 1 Adamant Battleaxe * 15 Lobsters or better are suggested * Good Ranged, Mage, or Melee gear is also suggested. |kills = * 4 Pirates (level 57) * Giant sea monster (level 144) }} Getting Started Talk to Junior to start the quest. Make sure to have all of the required items with you when you start the quest. You can bank after giving the three weapons to the three companions, but after that you do not have access to a bank and WILL NOT BE ABLE TO LEAVE THE QUEST until you either die or it is complete. If you die, you have to start the quest over again. * Player: Hello, what’s going on here? * Junior: I, Reldo Junior, am preparing for a journey across the southeast sea to Piscatoris to set up a new trade route! * Player: To the southeast? But isn't Piscatoris in the northwest? * Junior: According to the leading scholars, RuneScape is round. So, theoretically, if we sail southeast we should come out in the northwest. * Player: Theoretically? * Junior: Ha, either that or we plunge to our doom off the end of a flat world. * Player: That’s if you make it that far! Uncharted seas are filled with seamonsters and pirates, you know. * Junior: Yeah, that’s why I've hired these men to come with me. In fact, would you be willing to come along? * Player: I don’t know, plunging to my death doesn't sound too good… * Junior: Ah ha! Don’t worry about that. Oh, and the reward for accompanying me will be rather large. * Player: Fine, I’ll come along. What do you need me to do? * Junior: Well, first I need you to get a longsword, warhammer, and longbow for my companions. Then we can set out! * Player: Alright! I’m on it! Speak to each of the three men on the deck to give them their weapons. Fred Drysdon, the fremennik looking warrior, takes the warhammer. Marek, the slimmer warrior, takes the longsword. Steve, the only ranger, takes the longbow. Although Junior doesn't specify Adamant and Maple, the warriors themselves do. Speak to Junior and tell him you’re ready to depart, and then a cutscene will start. Junior takes his position at the wheel while the Player and the others walk around on the ship. The ship starts sailing to the southeast. Pirate Attack After a while, the Player walks over and stands beside Junior. * Player: I think we just passed out of charted territory. * Junior: Yeah, we chart our own territory now! * Player: I guess… * Fred: Junior! A pirate ship is closing in on us fast! * Junior: Which direction? The Elite can easily outrun any common pirate ship! * Fred: Captain, they are gaining on us! They are preparing to board! * Junior: That’s impossible! The Elite is the fastest ship in the South Sea! * Junior: Curses! We’ll have to fight them! * Marek: Junior! They are boarding! Steve is shooting them, but they still coming! * Junior: Men, take them down! They are just simple pirates! * Player: Let’s go Fred and Marek, we can take them down! You are then set in a boxed area of the ship facing four Pirates. The others are seen fighting in the background one-on-one against the pirates. Luckily, the pirates are just generic level 57s, so they are easily tanked if you use the Anti-melee Prayer. If you are level 65 or higher and using Rune, then you may not even use any of your food. After the battle, everyone is gathered at the back of the ship with Junior. * Fred: Well that was a close fight! * Junior: Hardly! Player crushed four of them and sent them running! * Marek: Hey! I killed one too! * Steve: Junior, we were lucky it was just pirates this time. * Steve: We have far too many for this dangerous a voyage. * Junior: Nonsense! We handled them just fine, right Player? * Player: I guess… * Junior: That settles it! Full ahead! Giant sea monster The screen fades out and back in to everyone standing around on the ship. It zooms in to the Player just as Giant sea monster attacks the ship. He jumps onto the ship from the water and slings his tentacles around. Fred, Marek, and Steve are all knocked unconscious but Junior runs over to the Player. * Junior: Player! Hurry! He’s going to capsize the ship! You are then facing the level 144 Giant sea monster in a one on one battle. He’s not a difficult monster, but his bite attack hits 200s rarely and is melee, while his range attack hits 110s at max, but more accurately. It doesn't have very high defense but it does have a large health bar, about 1200, and can wear down the defenses and kill even higher leveled players if they are unprepared. It suggested that you use ranged or melee in this fight so that you can wear armour to help defend against his attacks. If you are using melee or ranged, use the Anti-melee Prayer and tank him. If you are using magic it may be best to use the Anti-ranged Prayer as it as Giant sea monster’s ranged attack is much more accurate. Storm and Shipwreck After the battle, the cutscene continues with everyone gathered at the prow of the ship. Everyone is leaning on their weapons as if wounded, except for Junior who avoided being attacked. * Fred: What was that? * Player: That must have been one of those sea monsters Junior spoke of. * Steve: Whatever it was, it would have had us if it weren't for Player! * Marek: I didn't even see it coming… * Junior: What’s everyone complaining for? * Junior: Player killed it! We won! * Fred: Junior… You can’t mean to continue this foolhardy journey…? * Junior: Of course I do! * Player: I don’t think so, its far too dangerous. * Junior: Nonsense! We are so clo- * Steve: Junior! A storm is quickly approaching! * Junior: A storm? Everyone, belowdecks! A storm sends the ship spinning through the waves for a few moments before throwing it onto a small island. The scene then fades out... Island When the screen comes back, the ship is washed up on a small island’s beach with a massive hole in the hull. Junior is standing on the beach while Fred is tending to an unconscious Marek and very dazed Steve. Speak to Junior to continue the quest. * Player: Shipwrecked. Great. * Junior: Take heart! We are not vanquished yet! * Player: How so? * Junior: I have located raw materials that may repair our ship, discovered tools in our storage, and our anchor is actually an anvil! * Player: Great! So when will you have the ship repaired? * Junior: Just as soon as you prepare the patch! * Player: Of course… Search the crates nearby to obtain a hatchet, a hammer, and a pickaxe. There is also an anvil sitting right next to the ship, though there is a chain running from it to the side of the beached ship, and a deposit crate where you can now bank your food, since you no longer need it. Head directly to the west and mine five Iron ores and five Mahogany logs. Using your axe on the mahogany logs to make Mahogany planks and use your ores on the anvil to create Iron nails. Use these items on Junior and another cutscene will start. Foreign Coasts The explorers are once again at the prow of the ship, though they are no longer wounded looking. Junior is absent. * Fred: Now that we’re back in the waters, I say we should head back. * Steve: Yes, lets put it to a vote. Everyone for going back say Aye. * All: Aye! * Fred: Very well. Lets go tell Junior to turn this ship around. If he refuses we’ll take control of the ship. * Junior: Men! Come here! I've spotted land! * Player: Land? * Junior: Yes! Land! At last! * Fred: That doesn't look like Piscatoris… * Steve: Nor like the Fremennik towns. * Junior: Its no matter. Probably just a little farther up the coastline is all. * Junior: Everyone, prepare to land! The scene fades out and fades back in on the coastline. The ship is a little ways out with Steve patrolling it, while a small rowboat is being tugged onto the beach by Fred and Marek. Junior is once again standing and watching the proceedings. Speak to Junior to continue. * Junior: Ah, Player! I was just looking for you! * Player: What do you need Junior? * Junior: I’m not sure where we are, could you scout for us? * Player: I guess so. * Junior: Good man! There is a solid wall of uncuttable trees surrounding the beach, but a small dirt trail allows you to go further into the woods. Go down the path for a short ways and you’ll run into a small rock that is lying on the ground. Pick it up and return to Junior. * Junior: I’m beginning to suspect we’re not on Gielinor anymore… * Player: Me either. I've never seen these trees before. * Junior: I think we may have found a whole new continent! * Player: Junior, I found this a ways back in the woods. * Junior: What is it you've got there…? * Junior: Oh Saradomin! Do you know what you've got there? * Player: No? * Junior: It’s a piece of dirt-covered Runite! This island has runite deposits! * Junior: This discovery is going to make me rich! * Player: That’s great, but when are we getting back? * Junior: Right away of course, I need to report this to the King! After this conversation, you will automatically reappear back in Port Sarim with the Quest Complete! screen. Rewards * 1 Quest Point * Two 10,000 experience Antique Lamps which can be used in any skill that is level 30 or higher. * 50,000 coins Music unlocked * Uncharted Seas * Pirate Attack * The Sea Monster * Uncharted Island * Foreign Soil Trivia * On the day of the Quest’s release, the spoilers read The ship that was carrying the spoilers was shipwrecked on a small island. It will take a day or so before they can get seaworthy again. * After completion of Sea Exploration the Adventurer’s log will read I helped an explorer named Junior sail into uncharted seas in search of a new trade route, but instead we discovered a new land! * The Quest has many similarities to Christopher Columbus’s journeys. This includes an explorer being funded by a king to search for new a trade route and accidentally discovering new lands in the attempt. * During the Quest, the crew begins to complain and is almost driven to mutiny by the troubles they face, but Junior, the captain, ignores it and presses on anyway. This is also a reference to early explorers of America. * Junior's Ship has the numbers 134 1337 written on the side, which is Leet Slang for The Elite. * "That’s impossible! '''The Elite' is the fastest ship in the South Sea!''" is a reference to the movie "Pirates of the Caribbean." * The Elite at sea looks very similar to the Lady Lumbridge, which is the ship used in Dragon Slayer to ferry the player to Crandor. * Although the trade route is going to Piscatoris, Swan Song is not required. This is most likely because Misthalin is not aware of their plight. * Junior references the Round vs. Flat debate, saying that he believes in scholars that say the world is round. * In the Quest, you use an axe to turn a log into a plank, which previously you could only do in the Sawmill Woodcutting mini-game. Other than that, you cannot make planks out of logs. * All of the new NPCs involved in this quest appear to be using variations of the new Default clothing available to players. * Near the end of the Quest, Junior's statement about not being on Gielinor suggests that perhaps the continent itself is named Gielinor. * After completing the Quest, if you talk to Historian Minas your character will say “I assisted Junior and his men as they attempted to discover a new trade route to Piscatoris. But when we finally arrived on terra firma, we discovered a foreign land instead!” After this, the dirty Runite rock will appear in a display case.